Truth or Dare
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Wilson, Cuddy e todos os "amigos" de House resolvem fazer uma festa de aniversário para ele. Bebidas, poker, mais bebidas, e um jogo de verdade ou consequência com algumas consequências. Periodo: Season4, depois do episodio de natal.


Lisa Cuddy acordou com o barulho rotineiro do seu despertador... Sua cabeça doía muito e ela não tinha noção de qual parte da casa se encontrava, só sabia que estava em casa e que na noite anterior tinha acontecido a festa de aniversário do House.

Piscando um pouco ela percebeu que estava em seu quarto. Foi até o banheiro, lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Por Deus, ela não se lembrava de nada.

Raciocinando melhor, se viu somente de calcinha. Que diabos tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Voltou para o quarto para pegar seu hobby e então percebeu que havia mais alguém em sua cama, esse que estava somente de cueca. Era ele, seu medico problema, o aniversariante da noite.

- Merda, o que aconteceu?

Antes de acordá-lo, resolveu olhar pela casa para ver o nível da zona que provavelmente estaria. Sorriu ao perceber que todos ainda estavam lá. Wilson e Amber deitados no chão, perto da estante onde estava a TV, Foreman e Taub no sofá, Chase e Cameron em outro, Thirteen debruçada na mesa em que eles jogaram poker. Todos eles parcialmente vestidos e, muito provavelmente, com a bagunça mental nivelada com a dela. Foi direto para a cozinha e sorriu ao ver Kutner, apenas de camisa, dormindo em cima de sua mesa. O que foi que aconteceu ali afinal, ela não se lembrava de nada, e, pelo jeito que acordou, nem sabia se queria lembrar.

Fez um café bem forte, em quantidade suficiente que desse para todos e voltou ao quarto, ainda sem acordar ninguém, com duas canecas. Ela tinha que acordá-lo, provavelmente ele se lembraria de tudo que tinha acontecido ali.

_***Flashback on***_

_Ele tinha curado sua ultima paciente com alguma das doenças mais interessantes do ano. Câncer de mama em um tecido deslocado. Fascinante e um belo jeito de entrar em recesso de natal. Não que ele tenha conseguido isso do hospital, ele se auto determinou férias, levando, claro, algumas pessoas a loucura, ao exemplo de sua chefe._

_Ele já tinha dado sua desculpa... mamãe e papai. Era a que ela sempre acreditava. Ele realmente ia pra casa dos pais. Já tinha confirmado passagem e tudo. Sua mãe insistiu, dizendo que seu pai não estava muito bem. Ele voltaria depois do ano novo, no final de semana do seu aniversário._

_Wilson, logo depois que ele viajara, foi imediatamente a sala de Cuddy, tinha um plano em mente._

_- Nós devíamos fazer uma festinha pro House._

_Ela assinava os papeis em sua mesa quando o oncologista entrou sem bater. Fitou o amigo confusa_

_- Como?_

_- House chega na véspera do aniversário dele, que será no sábado, nós devíamos fazer algo pra ele._

_Ela largou a caneta, escorou-se na sua cadeira cruzando os braços em sua frente. Seus olhos continuaram a fitar o medico pedindo para que ele continuasse. Poderia ser uma boa idéia._

_- Nós nunca fazemos nada. Tudo bem que ele move todos os pauzinhos para que esqueçamos essa data, mas agora ele não está aqui._

_- E como seria essa festa?_

_- Algo intimo, mas num estilo que ele nunca recusaria participar._

_- Não vou a uma festa com strippers. Nem vou pagar por isso._

_- Não disse que haveria. Mas seria um lugar com desafios, jogos de poder com um pouco de sensualidade._

_Cuddy sorriu de canto, a idéia parecia não ser tão má afinal de contas. Ele não tinha muitos amigos, seriam poucas pessoas, o que poderia ser bem mais divertido. Teria que ter bebida, muita bebida, disposição de sobra e muita falta de vergonha. Mas Wilson nunca pensaria nisso._

_- Essa idéia não foi sua, foi?_

_- Amber._

_- Deduzi. Então senhor James Wilson. Eu estou nessa. Temos um tema?_

_- Ela pensou em "Verdade ou Consequência"_

_Cuddy umedeceu os lábios e o encarou desafiadoramente o medico a sua frente, o que fez Wilson pensar se tudo isso seria uma boa idéia. Ela e House estavam em um jogo de poderes que se intensificava cada vez mais, isso poderia colocar mais lenha na fogueira, tanto pra algo positivo ou negativo. O receio dele cessou quando ela sorriu._

_- Conte comigo. Para tudo._

_Ele saiu da sala dela sorrindo. Ela ficou lá, ainda escorada em sua cadeira, pensativa. Ela e House tinham criado um clima de tensão entre eles. A briga de poderes era realmente divertida, mas, no final do dia, era exaustivo. Afinal, ela realmente queria que ele fizesse de tudo, tanto bom quanto ruim, mas eles não se permitiam isso. E isso estava cansando. Talvez esse fosse o impulso que ela precisasse, eles, na verdade._

_2 semanas. Esse era o tempo que eles tinham para organizar tudo. O lugar já havia sido definido, Cuddy cedera sua casa, os convidados já estavam avisados, Amber e Wilson, Foreman e toda a equipe, Thirteen, Taub e Kutner e finalmente Chase e Cameron. Com ela e o House seriam exatamente 10 pessoas, ótimo numero. E, embora os novos subordinados dele ainda estivessem se familiarizando com tudo, eles eram bem divertidos quando se falava de festa._

_Poker, bebias, musica, mais bebidas, comida, mais bebidas... eles realmente se equiparam para um quase coma alcoólico. Ao menos teria uma boa desculpa caso algo saísse do controle._

**_*flashback off*_**

- House, acorda.

Ele gemeu. Tateou a cama atrás de alguma coisa que pudesse cobri-lo, mas não achou.

-Vamos, House. Acorde. Precisamos conversar.

Ele identificou a voz abriu os olhos. Viu seu corpo praticamente nu, e ela apenas com o roupão.

- Café?

Ela ofereceu a xícara a ele, estava sendo educada, levando em consideração o que supostamente aconteceu ali.

Ele ainda estava sonolento. Sua cabeça doía, mas não tanto quanto sua perna. Procurou seu paletó pelo quarto mas não encontrou. Onde, raios, estaria seu remédio?

Cuddy, ao perceber que ele procurava algo, foi em seu armário e pegou um frasco de vicodin, dando a ele logo em seguida. Ele olhou curioso.

- Eu guardo diversos remédios pra dor, caso tenha uma necessidade.

Ele acenou com a cabeça colocando 2 comprimidos na boca e bebendo mais um gole de café em seguida.

- O que aconteceu aqui afinal?

Ele perguntou ajeitando-se na cama e vendo, pelo quarto, se suas calças estariam lá.

- Por que eu estou parcialmente nu em sua cama? O que a senhorita fez comigo Lisa Cuddy?

Ela sorriu um pouco apreensiva.

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse isso.

Eles começaram a se lembrar

**_*Flashback on*_**

_Na casa dela, as mesas estavam posicionadas e arrumadas, o chão da sala estava sem o seu caríssimo tapete, altamente pronto para qualquer bagunça e ela tinha que admitir, jogos de poderes com eles afetados pelo álcool seria muito interessante._

_Um a um os convidados chegaram, e, por ultimo, sem muita surpresa, House chegou com Wilson e Amber. Ele reclamava. Não queria lembrar daquela data insuportável, ainda mais com Lisa Cuddy. Definitivamente ele não queria. Ela abriu a porta e ele pode ver todos os que ele conseguia chamar de amigo. Ele deu um sorriso de lado e olhou pra Wilson quando viu uma faixa escrito "Verdade ou Consequência"_

_- Eu devia te matar Wilson._

_Ele ouviu em uníssono um "feliz aniversário" e todos vindos em direção a ele para um abraço quando ele posicionou a bengala em posição de defesa._

_- Ao menos me deixe ficar bêbado antes de se aproveitarem do meu corpo._

_Ele sorriu e Cuddy apareceu na sua frente com uma garrafa de cerveja. Ele a observou bem, detalhe por detalhe do que ela usava e vestia. Definitivamente haveriam conseqüências naquele lugar._

_Ela usava uma caça jeans skinny escura com uma blusa preta justa com um pequeno decote. Um salto alto, cabelos soltos e uma maquiagem leve. Seu corpo de belas curvas marcado pela roupa justa, o decote, embora pequeno, parecia muito tentador com aquela roupa, e ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela, e ela não estava nenhum pouco incomodada com isso._

_A musica, embora animada, era agradável de se ouvir. E depois de jogar conversa fora, dançar e comer, decidiram fazer um torneio de poker, ou melhor, drink poker._

_Os dez na mesma mesa, algumas rodadas depois e todos tinham bebido pelo menos 4 copos de vodka. Mais algumas rodadas, mais bebidas, risadas eternas. House podia dizer que estava se divertido bem, quando Wilson deu a "brilhante" idéia de começarem a dançar. Obviamente não deu muito certo, alguns fracos pra bebida mal se agüentavam em pé. Então Amber tomou a palavra._

_- Estamos em uma festa cujo nome é "verdade ou conseqüência". Que tal jogarmos?_

_Eles concordaram e sentaram-se à mesa de poker com uma das garrafas no centro. House, como aniversariante da noite, iria girar a primeira vez, mas antes que isso acontecesse Amber tomou a palavra mais uma vez._

_- Precisamos estabelecer algumas regras aqui, pro jogo ficar mais interessante. Tudo que for dito aqui deve ficar aqui. Tudo que for feito aqui deve ficar aqui._

_Todos levantaram o copo em um brinde, bebendo logo em seguida, concordando com o que a medica falara._

_- Não vamos girar a garrafa pra definir quem irá perguntar e responder. Quem girar irá perguntar e a pessoa pra quem a garrafa apontar irá responder e seguiremos em sentido horário. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa, de qualquer nível. Pode pedir para realizar qualquer conseqüência, de qualquer nível, desde que não saia desse espaço físico._

_Alguns na mesa olhavam pra medica um pouco apreensivos e isso a fez rir. Mas, mesmo assim continuou a falar as regras._

_- E tem mais. Uma pessoa não pode pedir verdades ou conseqüências mais que duas vezes seguidas, entretanto temos uma válvula de escape para aqueles que não quiserem responder as verdades ou cumprir as conseqüências, e isso se chama "perder uma peça de roupa"._

_Todos se olharam enquanto Amber dava um sorriso sacana. Ela queria apimentar as coisas, e eles estavam muito bêbados naquela altura, ou seja, mesmo que quisessem, muitos detalhes seriam esquecidos._

_Um a um, todos levantaram os copos bebendo logo em seguida em sinal de concordância. Aquilo com certeza geraria arrependimentos, mas eles queriam se divertir. Realmente se entregaram a isso._

_A garrafa foi girada. House usou um pouco de força fazendo o objeto girar bastante até perder completamente a força, apontando para o seu subordinado mais antigo até então. Foreman. O neurologista olhou para House apreensivo e esperou pela pergunta que, com certeza, iria lhe trazer grandes problemas._

_- Então, nega, verdade ou conseqüência?_

_Ele olhou bem pra House. O infectologista o encarava ansioso, o que o deixou mais nervoso._

_- Verdade._

_- Que isso nega, com medo de pagar mico?_

_- Com você, com certeza._

_House sorriu, pensou um pouco, tomou um gole de sua bebida e o encarou._

_- Vou pegar leve com você. Quando foi seu ultimo sexo interracial?_

_Todos olharam para Foreman esperando a resposta. Alguns rindo outros curiosos._

_O neurologista ficou um pouco vermelho, bebeu um gole de sua bebida e respirou fundo antes de responder._

_- Uns 2 ou 3 meses. Não lembro bem. Que dia é hoje mesmo?_

_Todos riram. A voz dele, completamente afetada pelo excesso de álcool, tornou tudo mais engraçado. Todos estavam assim, na verdade, alguns mais que outros, e só se deram conta disso quando Foreman falou. Nem House, nem Amber, embora tenham bebido bastante também, estavam com a voz embargada._

_Pergunta respondida, seguiu-se o sentido horário. Do lado direito de House estava seu amigo Wilson. Ele segurou a garrafa e girou, parando em Kutner._

_- Então, Kutner, verdade ou conseqüência._

_Ele e Wilson não tinham muito contato, o que o fez optar por algo mais leve._

_- Verdade._

_Wilson, não sabe como, mas lembrou que House, quando ficou investigando seus subordinados logo quando acabou a competição, comentara com ele que Kutner gostava de quadrinhos e coisas ligadas a isso._

_- Você usa cueca de super heróis?_

_Todos riram da pergunta de wilson. A voz dele completamente embargada deu um toque de comedia a pergunta sem sentido. Já Kutner ficou vermelho e quando os integrantes da mesa perceberam isso puderam notar que era verdade._

_- OMG! Você usa?_

_Gritou Amber, que estava logo ao lado de Wilson._

_- Sim. – Ele respondeu um pouco baixo. – Que fique bem claro que só uso quando vou em convenções de quadrinhos._

_Uma onda de risos tomou conta da mesa. Quase que Amber, que seria a próxima a girar a garrafa, não conseguia girar. Eis que essa parou em Thirteen._

_- Verdade ou conseqüência?_

_- Verdade._

_Ela respondeu de imediato._

_- Você prefere o sexo com homens, mulheres ou os dois?_

_A pergunta pegou de surpresa alguns, principalmente aqueles que não sabiam que Remy era bissexual. Ela bebeu um gole de sua bebida e sorriu de modo sacana antes de responder._

_- Depende. Com homens é mais quando eu realmente quero ser dominada, com mulheres quando eu quero dominar. Por mais que um sexo a três seja bom, eu prefiro o intimo de um casal. Então, eu não vou dizer que eu tenha uma preferência. Vai do dia mesmo._

_- Essa menina é meu orgulho gente._

_House se pronunciou em um espírito paternal que proporcionou gargalhadas. Quebrou o gelo da confissão da medica._

_Seguindo a ordem, seria a vez do Kutner girar. Eles estavam sentados, respectivamente da direita pra esquerda, House, Wilson, Amber, Kutner, Taub, Thirteen, Foreman, Chase, Cameron e Cuddy._

_Eles seguiram o jogo, kutner descobriu que Cuddy tem medo de aranhas, Taub fez Wilson perder a primeira peça de roupa da noite ao invés de responder uma pergunta, Thirteen fez Cameron admitir que já usou drogas ilícitas, Foreman conseguiu a revelação que Taub já vestiu as roupas da esposa, e esse fez questão de mencionar que era pra uma festa. Chase fez Amber admitir que já ficou com outra mulher. Cameron conseguiu fazer com que Chase expusesse que ele escovava o cabelo, fazendo House soltar um certo grito de "eu sabia"._

_Seria a vez de Cuddy. Internamente House estava mais que comemorando pelo fato da garrafa não parar nele. Mas ainda tinha mais uma pessoa pra girar antes que ele começasse mais uma rodada, e poderia sim cair nele. E foi o que aconteceu._

_Uma serie de gritos foram ouvidos, seguidos de um "finalmente"._

_- Então, Dr. House, verdade ou conseqüência?_

_A voz dela estava embargada, mas tinha um toque de sensualidade tão grande que não passou despercebido por ele. Ela realmente queria provocá-lo, e ele percebeu isso._

_- Seguindo a todos, vou escolher verdade._

_Ela umedeceu os lábios e o encarou firmemente._

_- Responda-me honestamente, qual a sua fantasia sexual._

_A pergunta não pegou somente House de surpresa, mas todos que estavam sentados. Não imaginavam que Cuddy faria uma pergunta relacionada a sexo, principalmente para alguem que não tinha pudor nenhum. Aguardando ansiosamente pela resposta, todos os olhos se voltaram para House._

_Ele encarou-a, fazendo formar entre eles, a tão rotineira e intensa tensão. Bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida e respondeu._

_- Tenho uma que eu sou um menino muito levado e vou parar na sala da __**diretora**__, e então sou muito bem castigado._

_A ênfase dada a palavra diretora pode ter passado despercebida por alguns, mas o jeito que ele olhava pra ela não. Cuddy sorriu maliciosamente pra ele e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida antes de falar._

_- Sua vez menino malvado._

**_*Flashback off*_**

- E é isso que eu lembro... aliás, você estava muito safadinha ontem doutora.

- Culpe o álcool...

- E a falta de sexo.

Ela olhou assustada para ele.

- Admita.

- Lutar pelo poder me excita, só isso.

Ele riu, sabia que ela não admitiria a falta de sexo, mas disse uma verdade: A luta, entre eles, pelo poder era muito excitante. Mas o que será que aconteceu. Ele também estava curioso.

- Onde estão os outros?

- Estão lá em baixo, ainda dormindo, eu acho. Eu não quis saber deles o que aconteceu pois não foi com eles que eu acordei abraçada, sem roupa.

- Porque não me lembro disso? SE ESFORCE CÉREBRO.

Ela sorriu e ele percebeu que ela estava bem relaxada com toda a situação. E isso estava deixando-o animado.

- Sabe... ouvi dizer que liberar endorfinas, ondas de adrenalina e mais um monte de outras coisas químicas do corpo, ajuda a reativar a memória.

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e esticou o braço para desamarrar o hobby que ela usava, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sabe House, tem razão.

Ela o empurrou deitando-o na cama e sentou em cima dele, podia senti-lo duro embaixo de si. Abriu seu hobby exibindo seus seios perfeitos.

- Acho que sua adrenalina já subiu o suficiente... consegue lembrar de mais algo?

Ela causou um atrito intencional entre seus sexos, separados apenas pelo pano fino das peças intimas que usavam. Viu ele fazendo uma expressão de quem realmente estava aprovando a brincadeira.

- Acho que lembrei de algo... mas eu prefiro continuar com isso. Está bem melhor.

Ele se levantou, sentando-se na cama. Os seios dela se apertaram no peito dele. Ele alcançou o pescoço dela e arranhou a pele nua até a clavícula. Foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu sair dali.

- Me conte o que você lembrou.

- Serio? Se eu disser, que lembro do Wilson dançando YMCA, você vai ter um trabalho serio com meu amiguinho aqui.

Ela soltou uma longa risada, mas pediu para que ele continuasse.

- Acho que me lembro disso, mas vamos. Conte.

_***Flashback on***_

_House girou a garrafa ainda olhando pra ela, torcendo mentalmente para que a garrafa caísse nela, mas não aconteceu. Começou a segunda rodada._

_Daquela vez alguns corajosos pediram conseqüência. Wilson, graças a House, teve que dançar YMCA. Kutner, graças a Amber, teve que beber duas doses de whisky de vez, ficando completamente tonto. Chase, graças a Taub, precisou dar um beijo na bochecha do relutante Foreman._

_Alguns outros, que pediram verdade, ficaram tranqüilos em responder algumas perguntas, já outros, como House, Cuddy e Cameron, não quiseram responder as constrangedoras perguntas e perderam as blusas que vestiam. Cuddy revelando seu sutiã negro, Cameron um top vermelho e House seus músculos. Este ultimo colocou uma musiquinha antes de tirar a camisa, arrancando alguns gritinhos do publico feminino. Ele, de fato, estava bêbado._

_Algumas rodadas a mais e descobriram que Amber tinha medo de bonecas. Wilson, perdendo mais uma peça de roupa, estava apenas de cueca, Kutner perdeu a camisa, Foreman interpretou a Gloria cantando "I Will Survive". E, tanto Chase, quanto Taub, estavam sem calças._

_Eles estavam bêbados de uma maneira que não conseguiam pronunciar frases inteiras. Se passava das três da manhã e eles disseram que somente mais uma pessoa rodaria a garrafa, e seria a pessoa pra quem ela apontasse. Como um presente,parou nas mãos de House._

_Ele girou a garrafa com uma certa força, e quando a velocidade foi diminuindo gradativamente, a boca da garrafa apontou para ela, a mulher ao seu lado que estava atraindo toda a atenção de seus olhos azuis para os seios apenas cobertos pelo sutiã preto._

_Ela gelou no mesmo instante, não sabia o que poderia ser pior, responder a uma pergunta dele ou enfrentar uma conseqüência. De qualquer maneira ela iria se expor._

_- Verdade ou Consequencia, Lisa?_

_Ele falou com um sotaque carregado proposital. Aquilo, juntamente com a pronuncia do seu primeiro nome de forma tão sensual, bagunçou com os neurônios que ela ainda não tinha matado aquela noite com tanto álcool que ingerira. O peito nu dele subindo e descendo de modo ritmado estavam hipnotizando-a, e então, como um suspiro, ela deu a sua resposta._

_- Consequencia._

_Ele deu um sorriso de canto. Ela estava na sua mão. Olhou-a bem nos olhos e disse o que ele queria._

_- Eu quero, que você, dê um selinho na Thirteen._

_Remy arregalou os olhos para o chefe espantado com o pedido, mas logo voltou seus olhos para a sua outra chefa, e um pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, "Se ela quiser, por mim tudo bem", e sorria. House encarou aquilo como uma aceitação da parte dela. Só faltaria Cuddy se mostrar a favor disso._

_- Eu não vou beijar ninguem, House._

_Ela olhou para Amber que apenas levantou as mãos em rendição. A regra era que tudo poderia ser pedido desde que fosse dentro do apartamento, e o escape era perder uma peça de roupa._

_A contra-gosto Cuddy se levantou, já sem seus saltos, e mal conseguindo ficar em pé por conta do álcool, e começou a desabotoar a calça. Por ser uma peça justa ela precisou dar umas reboladas para que a peça descesse por suas nadegas, atraindo os olhos de todos os homens e mulheres da sala. Os homens e a Thirteen a olhavam com um certo desejo, e as outras mulheres com uma pontinha de inveja._

**_*Flashback off*_**

- EU DEVIA TE BATER POR ISSO HOUSE... VOCÊ ME FEZ FICAR NUA NA FRENTE DE TODOS!

- Era só beijar a Thirteen... eu merecia aquilo, Cuddles.

- Se quiser ver mulheres se beijando existem sites pra isso .

Ela parou um pouco, foi como se uma luz tivesse ascendido em sua cabeça, e o mesmo aconteceu com ele.

- Você veio pro meu quarto quando o jogo acabou.

**_*Flashback on*_**

_Cuddy correu, o máximo que conseguiu para dentro do banheiro social que tinha em sua casa, a procura de algo para se esconder de como House a havia deixado. Os casais resolveram ficar juntos uns dos outros. Foreman ligou a tv e começou a mudar os canais. Kutner foi pra cozinha pegar algo para comer, estava morrendo de fome. Thirteen ficou na mesa de poker mexendo com o baralho._

_Depois de passar uns minutos no banheiro, tentando lembrar o que estava fazendo ali, Cuddy, somente de lingerie, simplesmente rumou em direção ao seu quarto. Era como se seu corpo estivesse no modo automático. Ao adentrar no recinto, se jogou na cama. Ela se esticou completamente e fechou os olhos relaxando um pouco. Mas logo seus olhos foram abertos com o barulho que escutara, era a descarga do seu banheiro. Tinha alguem ali. Ela se encostou na cabeceira da cama e ficou olhando a porta pra ver quem saia de lá. Foi ai que viu ele, o homem sem camisa que fez com que ela ficasse nua na frente de todos, quase todos, os seus empregados._

_- House, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_Ele estava parado na porta do quarto, ainda sem camisa, e com a calça desabotoada, mostrando, mais evidentemente, sua cueca box preta._

_- Eu precisava usar o banheiro. Você entrou correndo no outro, só sobrou esse._

_Ele deu um sorriso sacana ao perceber que ela o observava. Se aproximou da cama, ela não moveu um músculo, nem pra se esconder ou aproximar._

_- Sabe Cuddles, se você continuar me olhando assim, eu não vou resistir._

_Ela sorriu pra ele, ainda o encarava. Ela tentou olhar nos olhos dele, mas seu corpo chamava mais sua atenção. Talvez o excesso de álcool no seu organismo fez sua necessidade de sexo falar mais alto, ou talvez o sentimento que retraia por ele._

_- Boa noite, House._

_Ela disse em meio ao seu sorriso e ele afastou-se da cama indo em direção a porta, mas, antes que saísse, virou-se pra ela, que se encontrava na mesma posição, entretanto, estava com um sorriso que poderia ser interpretado como pervertido._

_- Sabe... é meu aniversário. Você não realizou o que eu pedi como advento da sua escolha pela conseqüência. Eu merecia aquilo. Como um presente._

_Cuddy levantou-se e caminhou ficando de frente pra ele._

_- Se quiser ver mulheres se beijando, existe internet, prostitutas, e muitas lesbicas por ai._

_Ela se aproximou ainda mais dele. Seus seios cobertos apenas pela lingerie encostaram no peito dele no momento em que ela ficou na ponta dos pés, tentando aproximar ainda mais suas faces._

_- Mas se você ainda quiser o beijo..._

_O cheiro do álcool que saia da boca dela foi mais que convidativo para House. Ele aproximou seus lábios enquanto suas mãos seguraram-na pela cintura._

_O beijo começou lento. As mãos dela no pescoço dele e as mãos dele na cintura dela. Essas que não ficaram por muito tempo. Ele subiu as mãos em direção ao feixe do sutiã, desabotoando logo em seguida._

_Suas línguas dançavam em uma perfeita sincronia. Enquanto isso ele descia a peça desabotoada, até retirá-la por completo, cessando o beijo em seguida._

**_*Flashback off*_**

Ela ficou vermelha... Ficou vermelha por lembrar que foi ela que tomou a iniciativa de tudo. Mas ela não se lembrava de mais nada, só lembrava que acordou ao lado dele, abraçada.

- House... Não me lembro de mais nada.

- Eu também não.

Ela ficou ali sentada na cama. Pensou se esforçou ao máximo para lembrar, até que soltou um longo suspiro.

- Acho que isso vai ficar como um mistério.

Ela sorriu pra ele. Ela o queria, verdade, e poder fantasiar sobre como terminou aquela noite era um tanto quanto agradável.

- Essa verdade oculta pode virar uma conseqüência.

Ele disse se aproximando ainda mais dela. Sugou o lábio inferior mordendo levemente em seguida.

Um beijo lento, quente. Corpos se deitando suavemente na cama. Trabalho eles só teriam para retirar as peças intimas. O jogo tinha apenas começado.

O dedo dele estava brincando com o clitóris dela enquanto ele brincava com um dos seios. Ela arqueava o corpo em direção a ele. Queria um contato mais intenso.

Passou-se uns minutos, eles escutam uma voz

"House" "Cuddy"

Uma não, varias. Um telefone que tocava insistentemente. Pessoas perguntando onde estavam suas respectivas roupas... Merda. Eles haviam se esquecido que não estavam sozinhos em casa.

- House... Pare.

Ela disse ofegante. Não queria parar, mas qualquer pessoa poderia entrar ali. Principalmente porque ela era a dona da casa.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, Cuddy?

Ele realmente iria jogar àquela hora?

- Verdade.

- Você quer que eu pare?

Ele apertou o clitóris dela, já inchado de tão excitada que ela estava. Ela mordeu os lábios tentando segurar um gemido mais alto.

- Não... mas... precisamos.

Ele retirou o dedo e ela sentiu um vazio. Ela realmente queria, precisava dele, mas agora, infelizmente, não dava.

- Só digo algo a você. Isso não acabou.

Ele se levantou e foi procurar suas calças.

- Verdade ou conseqüência, House?

Ele olhou para ela desconfiado. Estava duro, sua pupila completamente dilatada e seu coração acelerado.

- Consequência.

Ela se levantou da cama e andou em direção a ele. Ao se aproximar, pousou as mãos em seu peito e foi descendo, passando as unhas por toda a extensão, deixando uma leve marca avermelhada. Uma das mãos atravessou o pano da cueca e segurou o pênis dele, duro e pronto para a ação. Não foi somente ele que gemeu. Ela umedeceu os lábios e os aproximou do ouvido dele.

- Com certeza não acabou.

**FIM!**


End file.
